Adavnce Wars: Allianced Risks
by Black Star3
Summary: THE COUNCIL DECIDES TO SEND TROOPS ONTO HARP ISLAND TO FIGHT AGAINST THE BLUE MOON, PURPLE NEBULA, AND PINK AURORA ARMIES, AND GENERAL DAVIS WON'T HAVE IT.My 1st fan fic. plz read. Sorry, Chapter 1 all talk, no action. Sorry bout that. Chapter 2 soon


ADVANCE WARS: ALLIANCED RISKS  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE COUNCIL  
  
"General, you know it's the only way."  
  
There I was, standing in front of the Council, and THEY had to tell me that I was being stubborn. Pretty embarrassing. Yes, I understood, but it was risky. Sending 10 troops into enemy territory is no non-guilty. If I passed the command, then I would feel as if I was sending the soldiers to their death.  
  
"General, you know it's the only way," Cain repeated.  
  
Cain was one of the five Council members, even though he was the young age of 29. Most Council members weren't allowed to join until they were 35 or older, but he was a 'special case'. He was the Council member in charge of Military Actions (or MA, as many referred to it as). I looked up at the Council, and slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes, Counselor Cain, I know," I replied. "But you know as well as I do that this action could risk every one of those 10 soldiers' lives. I am not strong enough of a man to pass such a task."  
  
Though Cain didn't want to admit to the other Counselors, his eyes told me he understood.  
  
"Maybe, you're right," he said. "And maybe you're wrong. We have chosen the 10 best men we could get our hands on, and all are very skilled in what they do."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"But sir.."  
  
I couldn't finish. Counselor Drake, who was in charge of Chemical and Biological Sciences, stood up sternly and looked at me fiercely,  
  
"Remember who you're speaking to, General Davis. Counselor Cain has experienced more war than you will see in a lifetime, and he's 7 years younger than you."  
  
I hated to admit it, but Drake was right. Come on..how was a General like me ever going to match with a former Private who, in the time of need, took place of Commander for Company D. Cain must have seen how discouraged I was, because he seemed to side with me.  
  
"Drake, please sit down," Cain commanded. "I understand General Davis' pain. He HAS lived through missions quite like this one."  
  
Counselor Drake grunted something under his breath, and then sat down. Once he had, Counselor Grant looked at me. Grant was in charge of Trade between the 6 Nations.  
  
"What do you suggest we do, then, Spenser?" he asked me.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," I said with a simple attitude, "but I have an idea." "Well let's hear it," Cain said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I believe if we're going to send 10 troops into Blue Moon territory, then we should send more troops in different companies. The 10 troops, those in which you have already chosen, should head from the south of the base. We should send some fleet and navy with them to come to their rescue if they're in trouble. We should also send two cavalries of tanks with them. The troops attack from the south, and the cavalries should attack from the east and west. We would definitely destroy the Blue Moon base and conquer the island of Harp."  
  
Cain looked a bit disappointed as I finished my explanation.  
  
"That's a lot to ask for one simple mission," Cain replied to my request.  
  
Now though I wasn't rude, I spoke bravely and sternly.  
  
"Counselor, this is no simple task. This is the Harp Blue Moon base under command of Grit and Olaf. You remember what they did during the Great War, don't you, Cain? They were ruthless and merciless. And now that they've joined with the Purple Nebula and Pink Aurora, who knows what they'll do."  
  
Cain looked at Grant, then Drake, then Race, and finally Thon. They all seemed to see my way. Cain smiled and looked at me.  
  
"Alright Cain," he said. "We will do what we can." "Thank you," I said, as I started heading out into the hall.  
  
Suddenly, Cain called me.  
  
"General," he said. I stopped where I was and turned his way. "Let me show you the team."  
  
I smiled, and let him lead the way.  
  
********  
  
Olaf put down the cigar, and blow smoke from his mouth. Grit sat on an over turned desk, loading a reloading his hand gun. General Nector of the Purple Nebula army and Duke Aero of the Pink Aurora were talking together, just as Major Core entered in with hat off. He bowed to Duke Aero, shook Nector's hand, nodded to Grit, and saluted to Olaf.  
  
"Sorry, sir, but should I establish the plan yet?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
Olaf rudely put the cigar to his mouth, lifted it away, and blew smoke in Grit's face, making him cough hysterically.  
  
"Yes," Olaf replied, "put the three armies together, and then split them into five companies. Send one company to the front of the base, one to the east side of Harp Island, one to the west of Harp Island, one to the north side, and keep the final one in the base. Those stupid Orange Star, Yellow Comet, and Green Earth armies can't get this base. Now Grit, you will command the east company of troops while General Nector will command the west company. Major Core, you will follow the troops to the north of the island."  
  
Grit, Core and Nector all nod happily, though Grit is still recovering from the smoke.  
  
"Yes sir," they say at the same time. Grit and Nector head out of the room, followed by Major Core.  
  
Olaf then turns to Duke Aero.  
  
"Let me show you what I have," Olaf said, and he threw the cigar onto the ground and smashed it with his foot. "I hope its good," said Aero, and he followed Olaf up the stairs. 


End file.
